


十环小达人  Sh♂♂ting Right At The Star

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sex on the shield
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: 就是他们拿盾玩了起来，第二章里才是正文。





	1. Chapter 1

 十环小达人

SHOOTING RIGHT AT THE STAR

 

机械臂  
冰凉  
躯体  
温热

摩擦

生命的  
种子

蓄势待发

抽插

队长  
在冬兵的  
协助下  
准确地  
射在了

白星  
之上

神 射 手

十环  
小达人

  

 

神射手：队长high到神游 队长射的 冬哥帮手

所以你们说是谁的准头好呢？XD


	2. Chapter 2

Steve刚走进门，脚跟还没踩稳，就被Bucky从背后抓着他的腰带，推搡到了墙边。他在心里叹了口气，他俩连鞋子跟外套都没脱呢。不过还好，虽然从停车场到公寓门口一路上他都能感觉到屁股跟腰际快被一道视线盯穿了，但Bucky还能忍住没在进门前动起手来，真是谢天谢地。他很清楚，万一Bucky动起手来，他也撑不了多久的。两种意义上都是。

Bucky急躁地吻着他的后颈，仿佛要直接将他吞进去一样，左手伸到他腰上大力地抚摸他结实的腹肌，右手虚裹着他的脖子，手指不时划过他的喉结，轻抚他的锁骨，鼻中不时发出满足的轻哼。Steve右手撑着墙，左手往下移分散机械臂的注意力，十指交缠互博，缠绵起舞。就在Steve确定明天太阳升起之前他后颈的吻痕都不可能消散掉的时候，Bucky终于停下了对他后颈的啃咬吮吻，双手把他的外套一剥，头也不抬地将衣服准确地扔到了门口的衣帽架上，同时左手一把将他翻了过来。

Steve饶有兴味地盯着Bucky烧着狂烈火光的眼睛，原本靛青色的眸子变成了如同暴风雨中大海一般的浑浊深蓝。Bucky也盯着他，同时不可思议地在两秒半内完成了脱外套挂外套（当然同样是用扔的）跟脱衬衫这三件事。好吧，四件事，他扳过Steve的脑袋迅速而轻柔地吻在了他的唇上。Steve从未尝到过如此轻柔，而且充满占有欲，同时还有深不见底的色欲，还有疼惜，结合在一起的吻。跟Bucky在一起的每个时刻都那么熟悉也那么新鲜，每天他都能感受到更多。是的，每一天。Tony甚至经常在无聊或者不无聊的时候调笑他跟Bucky之间“不要脸”“赤裸裸”的“时时刻刻花式秀恩爱”。

Bucky轻柔的吻着他的嘴唇，舌尖不时轻轻地扫过他的唇缝，一丝呻吟按捺不住地逃出了他的喉咙，逸出他的嘴角，飘散在半空中。他感觉到自己的裤子突然紧到了不舒服的程度，而此时Bucky贴着他的嘴唇勾起唇角绽出了一个坏笑，舌头滑进了他微微分开的双唇，开始在他嘴里攻城略地。他的右手攀上了Bucky的后背，左手伸进了那一头半长的棕发里，把Bucky的脑袋摁向自己。他们的距离还可以再近，他简直想把Bucky吞进肚子里，上帝，那双嘴唇像大马士革玫瑰一样柔软动人，舌头像滚烫的枪筒，又像灵动的手指…… 突然，他感到下腹一松，阴茎一凉，原来Bucky不知道在什么时候已经把他的红腰带解掉抽走了，然后将他的内裤外裤一并褪到了大腿中间，现在正在用性感无比的机械手掌揉弄着小Steve。

“嗯…………”Steve喉间的呻吟被Bucky的银舌从喉咙深处卷进了对方的口腔。对方继续眷恋地撕咬了他富有肉感的下唇好一阵，喘着气放开了他，哑着嗓子说，“Steve，自己脱掉”，然后就迅速解决了自己的裤子跟鞋子。现在他们终于都换上了适合这个日子的盛装**。

Bucky搞定自己后就越过Steve，在Steve左后方的鞋柜里摸索着什么东西。Steve右手抚上Bucky的脸庞，目光在指缝间游移，这张脸经历了将近一个世纪的风雨，不同于自己像睡美人一样在冰中安眠，Bucky的脸上确是刻上了这近百年的风霜，从美洲东岸，到亚平宁半岛，到阿尔卑斯山区，西伯利亚荒原，英伦半岛，拉丁美洲高原，纽约，家，他终于回到了属于自己的，属于他们两个人的家。不需要再迷茫地漂泊辗转，不需要再在冰柩长眠，不需要再在每次睁开眼时面对一个陌生的世界以及狠戾的脸庞。现在他回来了，确确实实回到了Steve的身边。穿过他，Steve甚至能看到阳光，就像从前一样，就像30年代的布鲁克林，就像40年代的布鲁克林，有Bucky的地方就有阳光。

耳垂一痛。Bucky狠狠地咬了他一口，用危险的语气在他耳际说道，“亲爱的Rogers队长，请你认真对待我，我不是你睡着了都能打发掉的小杂鱼。我是你，命定的宿敌，是会把你干·趴·下·的对手。”温热的气息扑到他的耳中，让他止不住颤抖了一下，接下来一根冰凉粘滑的手指从后方进入了他，他忍不住又是一抖。“Bucky你！不！等等等等，你是从哪里翻出来的润滑剂？我们甚至没有离开…………天啊！不，难道你就不怕我会把它错当成鞋油来清结我的运动鞋吗？”

“Steven！”Bucky皱起眉头，左手抽出来按住他的腰，右手扳过他的下巴直视着他，“你现在这种时候居然能想到擦不干净鞋子这件事吗？操你！”

“不不不不，Bucky，别生气，我，我，我，只是怕我用完了这支到需要的时候……你……咳咳……知道的……嗯……不能用鞋油来啊…………”Steve知道自己的脸一定红了，虽然他也不确定到底是急红的还是羞红的，好吧，就让Bucky尽情地嘲笑他吧，反正他现在基本上天天都要被人嘲笑了，任何时刻，任何方面，嘲笑总像九界的入侵者一样随时光临。

“噢~”Bucky的表情从皱眉平滑过渡到了黠笑，他用手拍拍他的脸，“我们Stevie真是勤俭持家懂节约啊哈哈哈哈！”天！他就知道，Bucky刚刚的生气是假装的，那家伙怎么会那么容易发火，就是为了引他想出些蠢话来看他笑话而已。这家伙得意地蠢脸真是！让人不能忍。他倾身上前咬住了Bucky的下唇，右手将Bucky的脑袋狠狠地摁向自己，将他剩余的声音全部吞掉。他用上了自己所有的技巧，狂热地吻着身前的人，慢慢地，将所有的笑声都用欲念杀死。他左手滑到Bucky背后，抚出了一路汗毛倒竖，然后他揉捏了一下Bucky的左臀，猛的将对方压向了自己，并且带着对方跌跌撞撞地往客厅中央走去，走动间下身一下一下地磨擦着，两根充血的阴茎夹在两人的小腹间互相挤压着，少许前液渗出在各自的腹部上画下了神秘的图案。他将Bucky推倒在地毯上，赢得了从Bucky的喉咙深处传来的一声压抑呻吟。

他两腿分跪在Bucky曲起的右腿两侧，臀部轻轻靠在上面，双手直撑在Bucky的脑袋两侧，喘着气深情地看着身下失却七十年而复得的挚友兼真爱。那双靛青色眼睛，从八岁时第一次碰到它掉进去之后就再也没爬出来过。他臀缝贴着Bucky的大腿往下一滑，整个身子往下一沉，重新吻上了Bucky。啧啧的水声再次在室内响起，Steve一边吻着Bucky一边扭着胯在Bucky的腰侧不断摩擦着，两人互相吞咽着对方的呻吟。

不多时，搭在他后颈上的手顺着他的脊柱划过臀缝，重新回到他的屁股里，机械指进出了数下，就有另外一个同伴为它守住了那个隐秘的入口，食指在边缘的一圈肌肉上摩挲着，戳刺着，模拟着舌头的动作，激起他的一阵阵快感。

他忍不住啃了Bucky的舌头一下，然后放开了它仰起头急促地吸了一口气，“啊——！Bucky，多……啊……快一点…………”

“好的，我的队长…………”被放开了的大马士革玫瑰转而停靠在他的颈间喉侧，对着他的喉结回应了指令。

两根手指耐心地在臀缝里深入浅出，按摩着内部的肌肉。他们双腿交缠的姿势不是很方便任务的推进，于是Bucky翻转了两个人的位置，他随手从茶几上捞了一个空啤酒瓶，塞在了Steve的后方，然后从Steve的上方探出身去，Steve还以为Bucky是想先换个玩法，于是用手捞住了他的阴茎在它头上吮了一下，结果一下那个滑溜溜的小东西，哦不，大东西，没两下就从他手里溜回去了，然后星盾就从他头上移动了过去，星盾就这样被塞到了他的腰下。

Steve的脑袋当了一小会儿机，处理完这三个信息后回过神来他看到了Bucky因为兴奋闪着光的脸庞。

“嘿！Stevie~”Bucky雀跃地说着，“我平时总觉得你把星盾带回家很碍地方，而且她在这里也没有什么用途，毕竟家里已经有锅有碗了，我觉得光放着她在墙边实在是太委屈她了，我决定从现在开始多发掘她的用途，这样比较能物尽其用，对吧？”然后对着他腰下的星盾抛了个媚眼…………

Steve眨眨眼，嗯……好像的确是挺对的，反正在家里放着也是放着…………等等，以后万一打着架的时候他想起了星盾在家里的各种奇怪作用跟相关场景怎么办？！“不——！Buck...”

Bucky眯着眼睛望着他一字一顿地说道，“Steven，你说过今天你的一切都交付给我当作生日礼物的，星盾是你的，是我的生日礼物，放手，塞回去”，Bucky严肃地盯着偷偷将星盾往外挪的Steve，“你，跟你的盾，还有你的小屁股，交，给，我，料，理。”说着他拔出啤酒瓶，把四根手指重新塞了进去翻搅弯曲着，不时戳着那个微微凸起的地方。

“天啊，啊…………我到底答……答应了你什么，Howard我对不起你…………”Steve假装绝望地用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。

“永远别在床上提另一个人的名字亲爱的…………任，何，人。”

说着Bucky抽出了手指，在茶几底下摸出了另一瓶润滑剂，润滑并且撸了两下蓄势待发的大家伙，将Steve的两腿搭在他的肩上，就一把将阴茎捅进了他的屁股里。

Bucky的阴茎胀得很粗。一整天没用过，Steve的后庭很紧。两个人都因为轻微的疼痛扬起了脖子，Bucky呻吟了出来，声音低沉压抑而绵长，Steve则咬住了自己的嘴唇，声音正好比Bucky的高了五度，完美的纯五*和谐地飘荡在客厅的空气中。

Bucky的腿分跪在星盾的两边，狠狠地操着Steve，左手掐在Steve的手臂上固定着自己，另外一只手揉捏着Steve，它描着他的眉毛，温柔的眼角，白皙的脸颊，有力的下颚。他将手指塞进Steve断续呻吟叫唤着的嘴里翻搅抽插着，跟Steve的舌头嬉戏，直到Steve的嘴角流下了一丝透明的液体。

他将手指抽出来，吮了一下上面过多的口水，重新吻住了Steve已经略显红肿的双唇。右手带着一丝剩余的冰凉液体，揉捏着Steve的胸肌，然后逗弄起了Steve的乳头。浅粉色的乳头充血挺立，越来越硬得像一个橡胶小球，柔韧有弹性，Bucky迷恋地搓揉按压着它，不时用指甲搔刮戳刺着顶端，引得Steve的表情越来越迷乱。双眼微闭，嘴唇柔软无力，在上中下三处夹攻下，Steve的呻吟声大到逃出了Bucky的嘴角，填满了室内。

想得到更多，他主动弓起身子，将自己的胸口往Bucky的手里送去，奈何腰下垫着盾不好使力。

Steve将按在Bucky后颈的手抽回来，推开了Bucky，艰难地说道，“Bucky，我……我想感受到你，全部的你，从里到外，从头到脚…………啊！”后穴里突如其来的异样感觉让他忍不住喊了出来，闭紧了双眼。

被Steve推开的时候Bucky愣了一下心里一紧，以为自己把Steve哪里弄疼了。听到Steve的诉求后他没有浪费一秒钟，双手抱着他的腰一翻，就将Steve整个人翻了过来贴着他的身体跪在他身下，他甚至没有先把自己抽出来，因此赢来了Steve句末的那声惊呼。

他停下了身下的动作，等两个人适应一小会儿。Steve此时已经双手撑好在地上，星盾正好在他们的双手跟双膝之间。Bucky将脑袋越过Steve的右肩，两个人的脸颊亲昵地摩擦了一下，他转过头吻了吻Steve，轻声说，“Steve，嘿，Stevie，睁开你的蓝眼睛，看看陪了你七十多年的老情人们。”

Steve一睁开眼睛就看到红白蓝星盾在自己身前，拭擦得锃亮得盾面上映照着两个模糊扭曲的人影。他不由自主地伸出右手摸了一下盾牌上Bucky的脸的轮廓。

“嘿嘿嘿，大个子，正主在这里呢~”Bucky松开了Steve的腰，一把将他的手从星盾上捞了回来，放在自己的脸上，然后又重新抱住了他的腰。

“哈……”Steve忍不住因为Bucky的举动轻笑了起来。“Bucky，星盾不是人啊，我甚至没有跟她说话呢，你自己把她拽过来的，现在也要吃她的醋吗？”

“不，”Bucky恢复了下身的抽插动作，“不，只是我们今晚不用这个功能。”Bucky吸了一口气，加快了下身的速度，“Steve，就这样，右手不要离开我，抚摸我。”

“嗯呐…………”Steve含糊地应着，脑袋往后仰着靠着Bucky，身体跟着他抽插的节奏在空气中晃荡着“不离开你，永远也不离开你…………”

Bucky一直都没有插很深，多数情况下都戳在了Steve的前列腺上。现在Steve已经开始有要射的感觉了。他手肘一软，上半身就趴了下去，前臂撑在了星盾的边缘，额头抵着手，右手顺着Bucky的身侧摸到了Bucky积极运动着的臀部，仿佛企图将他按得更深。

Bucky放开了他的前列腺，转而将自己的整条阴茎都往他身体的深处戳去，一下一下，每一下睾丸都拍打着他的臀部，身体直接撞到他的臀上。Bucky的右手抓住了Steve在他臀侧游移的手，十指紧扣着移动到了Steve的身前，撸动着一直在半空中孤独晃动着的阴茎。

空中越发黏腻，呻吟声，嘶吼声交错着，后一声叠着前一声的泛音仿佛在半空中织出了一张网，身上蒸腾出来的水分与色欲仿佛具象化成了一阵青烟，也交融在那一片声音当中。Steve觉得自己已经被他们将自己和Bucky与现实世界隔开了，他们会在彼此嘶哑的声音跟浓烈的气味中相互操到世界的尽头，“I will be withyou till the end of the line”“I will fuck with you till the end of the line”两句话交替出现，填满了他渐渐放空的大脑和感官。

突然下腹一阵炙热紧张，他知道自己快要到了，“Bucky！”他吼着身后的人。

Bucky加快了手上的速度，“Steve，低头，看着盾牌中央，看着那里，看我今天的作品”

Steve在Bucky的前后夹攻中射了出来，正中白星中心。“噢~”他想到，“Bucky果然不负神枪手之名，可以控制一把如此柔软不稳定地枪射中目标。”然后他回过了神来“操，未来一个月内无论如何都要让Bucky来擦盾牌，那个家伙居然就这样让他干了这种事情。”精液继续断续地射在星盾上，缓慢而色情地往地毯上流去。他的后穴随着高潮一缩一缩着，给身后还在继续动作着的人带来了额外的快感。他感觉到Bucky的动作越来越快，呼吸越来越不稳。突然身子里一暖，Bucky射在了他里面。Bucky继续抽插了两下，就把自己从Steve的身体里抽了出来，越过Steve的腰侧一边撸着一边断续地也射在了盾面上跟Steve的后腰上。

半分钟后终于射完了的Bucky手下一松，就压着满身黏糊糊的Steve一起趴在了星盾旁边的地毯上。两个人的身子懒懒地互相磨蹭着，扭头细碎地吻着，Bucky突然笑了一声，“哈，十环小达人。平时你都是被别人十环，今天我终于帮助你名符其实了，正中靶心的感觉怎么样，啊？”他用手指在星盾边缘抹起了一指白色黏液，塞进了Steve微张的嘴里，“十环”他倾身上前，在他唇前呢喃到，“小达人”，说完他吻上了他，品尝着Steve口中两个人交缠的味道。

他们被自己跟对方的气味捕获在客厅里。

Steve, Bucky，星盾，机械臂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **写的时候是Bucky的生日，所以节日的盛装就是birthday suite ——全裸。  
> *乐理中音程的纯五度，最和谐的音程之一（純四也很和谐，不过我偏爱纯五，反正就是想表达和谐）


End file.
